La mia elección
by Hina Sora
Summary: Drabbles continuos / " Me pregunto realmente que sucedió que de un momento a otro tomé otra dirección, ¿Porque habré soltado su mano y terminé tomando otra?. ¿ Calma o rapidez ?, ¿ Ser protegida o aprender a defenderme ? ¿ Lluvia o tormenta ?. Al final El fue La mia elección ".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

'

_-"Respira hondo, tómate tu tiempo … y ciérralo bien"_ – Me repetí eso una y otra vez mientras desde el otro lado del lugar observaba al cálido de Yamamoto.

Me pregunto realmente que sucedió que de un momento a otro tomé otra dirección.

¿Porque habré soltado su mano y terminé tomando otra?.

Con él todo estaba perfecto, lindo, cálido, sobreprotector, así era él conmigo.

¿Por qué lo solté? … Fue el miedo…

¿me arrepentía? … No lo sé.

Había mucho que pensar...

Tomé otro Martini mientras seguía sentada en el lugar, observé atentamente como le sonreía el moreno a sus amigos, a Tsuna y a Ryohei San, el chico festejado junto con Hana debido a su concluyente matrimonio.

Dí un suspiro antes de recordar….

_Tsuna se comprometió con Kyoko. Yo por mi parte… bueno quedé destrozada y Yamamoto fue el único que me miró, o eso creí ya que nunca miré al italiano._

- Todo estará bien, yo estaré ahí siempre – sonreía cálidamente, mientras mi manó tomó el moreno.

Y así fue…

con él viví un amor, de esos que tocan el alma, con_ Yamamoto Takeshi_ ...

sin imaginar que…

calladamente Gokudera me seguía el paso y mi ritmo, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-_"Gokudera"_- pensé al verlo entrar a la sala y saludar a sus demás amigos.

* * *

_Si, mi primer drabble, más que nada serán momentos que Haru irá recordando en el presente y la situación en la que está..._

_No me odien si las cosas terminan fuera de la personalidad del personaje _

_ y perdon si al principio no hay tanto GokuHaru, lo que pasa es que así es la idea que traigo y necesito sacar lo que traigo._

_¿reviews? :D  
_

_hina sora_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Akira Amano.**_

* * *

_**'  
**_

Tomé otro sorbo del Martini... _Comencé a darme cuenta de que el italiano me seguía los pasos, cierta vez en la que corría rápidamente por la mansión Vongola, ocasionando que tropezara con él_, que a causa de ello me gané un regaño por parte de El.

'

- ¿Vas a una cita con el friki del beisbol? – Exclamó tajante el peli plata con algo de recelo – no sueles usar vestidos así para salir con alguna de tus amigas.

-si – dije algo confundida y no pude evitar sonrojarme. _¿Gokudera Hayato me ha prestado atención?. _Todo el tiempo me suele atacar, desde que le conocí a mis 14 años, ahora teníamos 20 y el italiano actuaba extraño.

No lo creía...

Lleve mis manos a ambas mejillas, no quería que se notara el sonrojo, pero fue imposible...

El peli plata lo notó y sonrió. Era una sonrisa cálida y_ atractiva, aun lo recuerdo._

El caminó unos pasos.

Pensé que me iba a dejar tirada, no obstante sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a levantarme desde atrás.

No hice nada por separarme... _-Me gustó estar así unos segundos-_

- Oye… - dijo muy cercas de mi oído.

Me estremecí . Su respirar estaba cercas y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte.

-¿Eres feliz con Yamamoto? – exclamó preocupado.

Me puse nerviosa al tenerlo así pero giré y lo miré.

- ¡responde mujer! –noté un ligero sonrojo en él.

- Estoy bien – exclamé ya que pensé que su pregunta era debida a que se estaba preocupando por mi bienestar como un hermano..

'

-¡Haru! – me giré y era Yamamoto, llamó a mis espaldas. -¿Estas bien?, demoraste mucho… –

- Sí Takeshi no te preocupes – sonreí– giré mi cabeza de vuelta pero…

Hayato _ya no estaba_.

-Ma... vamos nos perderemos la función – el moreno tomó mi mano y notó mi nerviosismo, estaba temblando ligeramente.

-¿Te siennt...

- vamos - Lo interrumpí, tomé fuerte su mano, caminamos y sonreí_._

_'_

_¿Por qué el nerviosismo, el latir de mi corazón y lo sonrojos?_

_-Fue por Gokudera_ – me dije a mi misma en un susurro.

'

-¿Gokudera?... hablas de mi hermano... – Dijo una voz femenina haciéndome volver en sí, a la_ fiesta..._

Miré y se trataba de_ Bianchi…_

* * *

Primeramente Saludos a :

_**Puripri , Luce di Cielo ,Julietaheartfilia , Yami Krismiya.**_

Gracias por sus lindos Reviews. :D

Ahora salió un poco más largo el drabble jeje y un ligero Gokuharu :)

Espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? :D

_Hina Sora_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

* * *

'

- ¿Una pelea con Hayato? - me preguntó Bianchi mientras se sentaba a mi lado –pregunto porque lo mencionaste -dió un gran suspiro- la verdad es que no entiendo su amor.

_¿amor? ¿que acaso sabía algo?_

Lo cierto era que nuestras peleas se habían convertido en un reproche por llamar la atención del _otro._

'

-¿hahi?- exclamé

- Que no es hahi tonta, son 48 – dijo el peliplata quien yacía sentado en una de las mesas disfrutando de un cigarrillo de menta mientras leía su comic.

- Gokudera San, Haru no es una tonta – le reclamé en tono de berrinche.

- como digas… - guardó silencio y pude ver un destello de burla en su mirada – tonta.

-¿Hahi?,¡Que no soy tonta! – me puse de pie, me molestaba que me llamara tonta y que su atención se centraba en esa revista….

Sin embargo, algo hizo click en mi mente.

A Gokudera realmente le molestaba que dijiera "hahi".

-Hahi… - exclamé y le miré sonriendo maliciosamente – Hahi … - volví a decir – Hahi, Gokudera san, Haru es una dama – hablé en un tono infantil que sabia bien que le irritaría al chico. – Hah..

- ¡aaaaaa, deja de estar jodiendo tonta! –

Jacke Mate, tenía su atención.

-¡Ya madura tienes 20 años y aun hablas con tus estúpidos Hahis y tu tono de voz tan infantil! – el Italiano explotó y yo más.

- ¡¿Madurez? ! – me crucé de brazos y me recargué en la pared -¡ Eso repítelo a tu estúpido ser que se la pasa leyendo comics de...!

El peliplata me acorraló.

Cuando menos lo pensé sus labios estaban rozando ligeramente los míos…

Tabaco… menta… era a lo que olía su aliento...

...y sus profundos e intensos ojos verdes me miraban…

Así nos quedamos unos segundos, fue algo _infantil, prohibido,_ pero _único_.

-No me provoques Miura Haru – finalmente dijo rozando sus labios con los míos en ese tono _italiano_ que tanto _me comenzaba a gustar_ y se alejó.

Yo… me sonrojé.

* * *

GokuHaru Forever! siiii o jeje

ah y un saludo a **_Luce di cielo_**, muy lindo review!

Espero les Halla gustado :)

¿reviews?

Hina sora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen.**

* * *

'

-El que normalmente tolera mis enojos es Ryohei – decía la actual novia Hana. De un momento a otro había terminado rodeada de Hana, Kyoko, Biachi, Lal y Chrome.

_¿Tolerar?_, creo que la única que le sonríe al idiota de Gokudera aún si el está enojado,_ era Yo..._

'

Había veces en las que Gokudera Hayato llegaba gritando y maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzara por enfrente; Tsuna prefería no molestarlo y mi en ese entonces preciado Yamamoto a veces no estaba para calmarlo, aunque aveces pensaba que lo irritaba más de la cuenta ...

-¿Que mierda quieres mujer?- preguntó una vez que me vió llegar al jardín. Yo sólo le sonreí.

-¡Escúpelo de una vez, no estoy de humor!- aclaró bufando un poco y valla que sí estaba molesto.

Guardó silencio y yo también. Me parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches.

-….Gokudera? –

-Calla –

El estaba sentado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y recargado en el tronco de uno de los árboles yo por mi parte estaba a un metro de el esperando…

No dije más. Hacía 2 años que vivía en la mansión Vongola así que ya conocía los enojos de El, sin embargo esta vez su enojo no era juego. Gokudera no era de los que te dirán que es lo que trae al menos que sea necesario, pero tampoco es de los que calmas platicando, al menos no hasta que su tormenta de furia halla calmado. En el mejor de los casos era dejarle solo, pero conocía lo impulsivo que era, asi que me quedé con el .

Minutos después supe su enojo había pasado, su expresión estaba relajada, parecía ¿dormido?. Me acerqué de rodillas en silencio, a su altura para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué haces? - exclamó Hayato repentinamente abriendo sus ojos a lo cual yo me asusté.

-¡¿Hahi?!- perdí el equilibrio y terminé sobre él .

-¡Oye! ….- dijo y finalmente, suspiró .- ni siquiera mis ofensas te hacen alejarte- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Lo siento Gokudera –san - busque como levantarme, pero no lo logré ya que uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando mi cintura.

_Cálido, Gokudera estaba cálido…_

- Quedate así – me ordenó.

_Y yo obedecí sin decir más…_

* * *

_Bueno pues aqui el otro drabble, antes de irme :)_

_espero les guste, a lo mejor estan un poco sencillo pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo :p  
_

_saludos a J**ulieta. Heartfilia **y **Suno-Andrew** *-* muy lindos reviews o.o/ de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_reviews?_

_nos vemos!_

_Hina sora_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

( una parte la narra Gokudera )

* * *

Por seguir a Tsuna había terminado en Italia...

Por escuchar a Yamamoto de que era peligroso que regresara a Japón, perdí contacto con mis padres…

Estar con Yamamoto, con el tiempo su protección te inutiliza y te vuelve vulnerable. Al menos así me sentí.

¿Por qué? Porque al caer en la realidad, recordé que el… el estaba en la mafia.

¿Y yo? … Yo era un blanco fácil para sus enemigos... una inútil, no sabía como defenderme.

Y así el miedo me invadió, no quería morir, ni que él muriera por mi culpa.

Esto generó discusiones, desacuerdos entre Yamamoto y yo, sobre todo cuando no quería depender de nadie por lo cual tomé otro camino y rompí con el…

'

-Haru chan sigue aquí por mi – exclamaba mi amiga kyoko a Bianchi quien sin creérsela del todo me seguía mirando. Las tres habíamos ido al tocador y yo había terminado envuelta en una tema de discusión.

A decir verdad, nadie en la mansión se había atrevido a cuestionarme _¿Qué hacía ahí?_. A veces pensaba que sólo me tenían lastima por eso no me tocaban el tema y eso me hacía sentir más débil.

_"valla estupidez"_ – pensé y reí mientras sonreía a mis amigas y les avisaba que iba a tomar aire fresco al balcón , con la escusa de que se me estaban subiendo las copas.

_¿Por qué seguía en la Mansión Vongola_? Si supieran la razón, se quedarían con la boca abierta –reí mirando al cielo – me seguía quedando a causa de _ciertas cosas_ (imbéciles Italianas) que me hicieron ver mi realidad.

'''

Pensé en fumarme un cigarrillo pero no lo hice por el mero hecho de que estaba dentro

-Estupida – Reproché mientras miraba desde adentro la figura femenina de Haru que estaba en el balcón,.

_"¿Estupida?_. Sabía bien que eso era mentira. Una jodida y estupida mentira pues había aprendido a ver a Miura Haru como una mujer… y _valla que mujer._

¡Pero joder aún me costaba aceptarlo!.

¿_Qué mierda iba a hacer si ella hubiera tomado la decisión de irse?_ El solo pensarlo me frustraba, así que… por esa y otras mil estúpidas razones cursis buscaba verle, acercarme, hacerla hablar aunque fuera porque sólo me la pasaba molestándola.

No me iba a permitir perderla.

Fue por eso que, aquella vez que los ví al Friki del beisbol y a ella corrí hecha una fiera y me la llevé lejos…

* * *

_Gracias a: **Lovely-Shy Girl, Kuzunairo y Luce di cielo **por sus lindos reviews y si! arriba el Goku Haru ^^ ._

_Bueno pues, disculpen mi demora estuve ocupada toda la semana, _

_y hasta ahorita me digné a subir capítulo, subiré doble para compensarlo ._

_y les daré credito a que Yamamoto y Gokudera hablen :) , espero que no se aburran_

_y lo disfruten._

_Reviews? _

_HinaSora_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

(una gran parte narrada por Gokudera y una pequeña por Yamamoto )

* * *

'

Rojo. Ese jodido y estúpido vestido rojo dejaba ver excelentemente bien sus curvas y ser el centro de atención de algunos hombres.

-mierda – maldije y Yamamoto me escuchó.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Gokudera? – me preguntó con una sonrisa amable y estúpida de siempre.

- ¡De seguro está celoso al extremo! – gritó un poco el cabeza de césped atrayendo la atención de algunos, lo miré de reojo con cierto aire asesino.

Haru estaba hablando con otro chico en el balcón, pero admitir que estaba celoso, !Joder, Nunca lo haría!.

–Mierda- maldije por quinta vez. Estuve a punto de ir y hacer explotar aquel chico pero no lo hice por mantener la compostura ya que era la mano derecha del Yudaime.

-Ma ma.. calma – el besibolista me tomó del hombro.

- estoy tranquilo idiota- me deshice de su mano con un movimiento de hombros y seguí mirando…

''

Y horas antes… -¿Hahi? Haru no se quitará su vestido Gokudera – indicaba la muy tonta cruzándose de brazos, estábamos en la puerta de su cuarto.

-No me provoques Haru… - la amenacé mirándola y acorralándola mientras le susurraba al oído – ¿Quieres saber lo que provoca que te pongas ese vestido? –reí de medio labio .

- … No te atrevas … – me miró desafiante chasqueando su lengua.

- No necesito _il vostro permesso_ – le hablé en su oído con mi tono Italiano que sabía bien que la volvía loca. La tomé rápidamente juntando mis labios con los de ella en un beso frenético lleno de desesperación junto con algunas caricias que hicieron que ambos toparamos contra la pared.

Me aparté de ella. Lamí mis labios y ví como mi pequeña de ojos chocolate estaba totalmente acalorizada, ruborizada y con los ojos abiertos pero llenos de _satisfacción._

-Ahora quítatelo mujer o no respondo por lo que pueda pasar en la noche – me dí la vuelta y comencé a caminar. No recibí respuesta por lo cual reí. ¿Qué carajo iba a responder después de aquel beso?.

Sentí su mano tomar la miá. -Entonces… menos me lo quitaré –respondió finalmente Haru y puedo asegurar que la muy tonta tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus suaves labios. Sonrisa que me volvia loco ya que me invitaba a descubrir cada parte anatómica de ella.

-tsk , luego no te quejes Haru – le advertí arrogante .

''

Llevé mi mano a mi cabellera café oscuro sonriendo un poco, giré mis ojos cafés y la ví a ella, a Haru, haciendo que recordara lo que Gokudera me dijo hace ya un tiempo:

_-Takeshi…. - habló Gokudera_

_giré mi cabeza, rara vez Gokudera me llama por mi nombre._

_-deja ir a Haru, ella ya es mía -_

_yo sólo me quede pasmado ante su aclaración._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a: ** Lovely-Shy Girl, Kuzunairo , Luce di cielo**_ ._**Puripri ,Julietaheartfilia , Yami Krismiya, **__**Suno-Andrew**_. por sus reviews y por seguir la historia :) .

_bueno pues estuvo algo largo el drabble (creo) pero espero les haya gustado.  
_

_Reviews?_

_Hina sora _

_: D_


	7. Chapter 7

___**[ una** disculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Valla, he estado en ensayos y clases de piano, asi q no habia podido actualizar, pero aquí esta la Conti n.n , a lo mejor está un poco dramatica al igual que las otras dos que le siguen (que ya las tengo) , pero es lo que resultó despues de varios problemitas y pues se podría decir que en la trama es un momento decisivo.. asi que no me odien ]  
_

___ ** Ahora si :) **_

___**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_-"Takeshi…. - habló Gokudera- deja ir a Haru, ella ya es mía "-_ …

_yo sólo me quede pasmado ante su aclaración… _Me quedé en silencio y luego reí despreocupadamente - Ma.. ma… ¿de qué hablas Gokudera?-

-No sabes mentir idiota- me dijo tajante – ya no son nada, pero todavía se frecuentan…. ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Eres masoquista?... pero no te lo repetiré más de dos veces: Haru es mía, déjala ir.

Suspiré, Gokudera tenía razón pero… ¿En qué momento Gokudera Hayato hizo su orgullo a un lado y comenzó a jugárselas por Haru?

-Me preocupé de Haru desde que Tsuna empezó a salir con kyoko – dije tranquilamente…

- Yo también – se cruzó de brazos.

Yo lo miré extrañado, más Gokudera no dijo más, solo miró a la nada. A esa nada que representa como me sentía algunas veces, más en estos momentos...

- decidí amar a Haru cuando la vi sentada en la banca de la ceremonia con sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, ese día le prometí que siempre estaría para ella, traté de llenarla de amor, la cuidé, la mimé tanto como pude, su amor tocó mi alma que en medio de tristezas y enojos tratamos de sacar adelante -hice una pausa tomando el vodka que me había servido- amé sus risas, su inocencia, su forma de ser tan despistada y esos sonrojos que se le formaban en sus mejillas de color carmín…

- Yamamoto… - encendió su cigarrillo, le dio una calada y después continuó - eso solo fue amor de enamorados – dijo muy seguro de si el peli plata.

- ¿Ha?- lo miré

- ¡No me mires con esa cara de idiota! – finalmente gritó – sí, ella es todo eso, incluso dirás que es parecida a las demás pero no lo es, tiene gustos raros en los disfraces, ¿Alguna vez notaste que l_e gusta leer las novelas de amor?, de que tiene la tendencia de levantarse muy temprano, tomar un licuado y caminar en las mañanas, de que le gustaría conducir un programa de televisión, de que se molesta cuando le respondes con un "sí" o un "no", siempre quiere saber lo que piensas, es curiosa, si no le prestas atención empieza a joderte hasta que te hostigues de ella, y no le gusta depender de nadie, le gustan los niños, los animales y ama los pequeños detalles…_

– me reí-

-¡¿Qué?! –

-ma… la conoces mejor que yo – reí amargamente, Haru ya no era mía,

_ Miura Haru _ya era de Gokudera Hayato_, mi compañero, mi amigo…_

* * *

_Gracias a **Luce di cielo, Julieta. heartfilia, Lovely-Shy Girl y Kuzinairo** de verdad amo sus reviews me hacen ver que voy por buen camino :) _

_Reviews? :D_

_Hina Sora_


	8. Chapter 8

___**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_" Miura Haru ya era de Gokudera Hayato, mi compañero, mi amigo"…_

Tomé de una vez por todas el vodka de mi vaso, me volví a servir y en varios tragos ahogados me lo tomé de nuevo sin vacilar.

- Estas tomando demasiado, si el yudaime te ve así se preocupará y también ella – aclaró Gokudera alejando la botella de mi mesa.

¿Ella?

Volví a reír, creo que ataba a Miura Haru a mí.

-ma… Gokudera, ¿Amas a Haru?- pregunté, quería estar seguro de la decisión que tomaría

-¡De eso no estamos hablando idiota! – gritó sonrojándose y guardó silencio de golpe.

Reí pero luego lo imité.

- ¿Alguna vez notaste que Haru necesitaba valerse por sí sola y que lo que tenías enfrente no era una niña a quien cuidar si no una mujer que necesitaba crecer? – preguntó reprochándome

- Sí – dije mirando a la nada mientras que él le daba la última calada a su cigarrillo.

-cuando empezó a entrenar con Hibari, cuando te pedía consejos de como pelear, cuando ya no tenía la misma atención de ella… pero no lo quería ver- bajé mi voz- no quería perderla.

-Idiota, lo que sucedió, sucedió. En la vida nadie juega con las cartas marcadas, hay que aprender a perder y a ganar. Hay que dar vuelta a la hoja...

Reí irónicamente.

-¡Joder ahora Que! –

- estas muy animado, jajaja ahora me das consejos – le respondí

- Solo te _devuelvo_ el favor que me hiciste en aquel enfrentamiento que tuvimos con Gamma…

- es verdad –reí de nuevo al recordar el suceso en el que enfrenté a palabras a Gokudera y alboroté un poco mi cabello mientras admitía entre pensamientos que Gokudera había madurado mucho – gracias Gokudera-.

Tsk, como sea – chasqueó su lengua y luego me miró firme- no me voy a detener por ti así que por tu bien déjale ir a Haru antes de que regrese de la misión - Dijo con tal arrogancia que no pude descifrar si fue amenaza o solo estaba preocupado por ambos.

- ¿la amas verdad?-

-¡Joder ¿Y todavía lo preguntas friki del béisbol! – se sonrojó de nuevo y yo reí.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

_awww lindo *-* _

_bueno iré a dormir pero les dejo este drabble!_

_cuidense nos leemos luego ._

_Hina Sora_


	9. Chapter 9

___**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

(Una parte narrada por haru, otra por Gokudera)

* * *

_Desde el balcón, vi la mirada de Gokudera fija en mí acompañado de Takeshi lo que me hizo recordar._

"-Ya no me preocupa lo que los demás piensen" – me lo dijo, si Takeshi me lo hubiese dicho de otro modo lo hubiera tomado a bien, pero esta vez su mirada era fría, la mirada de mafioso que solía poner cuando algo despreciaba. Su voz ya no era cálida y me dolía, me dolía verle así, porque detrás de la palabra "demás" iba incluida yo.

Después de romper con él le había buscado y frecuentado como una estúpida, así que pensé que todo iba a estar bien mas él cambió: sus salidas, las bebidas que tomaba, los pleitos que tenía, creí que era "cosa de hombres" pero poco a poco su esencia comenzó a parecer otra y me preocupé, así que lo busqué le pedí explicación y eso fue lo que recibí, unas palabras y su desprecio.

Quería llorar, pero no enfrente de ellos: Takeshi me miraba y Tsuna san parecía querer intervenir y yo rogaba que lo hiciera pero no lo vi seguro de ello, así que tomé aire intentando tranquilizarme y que mis ojos rojos no se notaran.

'

- Yamamoto idiota- murmuré por lo bajo y no precisamente por los comentarios que decía en la fiesta, sino porque recordé cómo trató a Miura cuando le dejó ir, esa vez me encontraba a unos metros observando la escena tan jodida y dramática que sucedía en el jardín, iba a irme pero la mano de Kyoko me detuvo.

La miré, me miró y no necesitó decirme nada, entendí la preocupación por su amiga. Valla, ¿En qué jodido momento empecé a entender a las mujeres?

Miura Haru tenía la culpa, si ella era la culpable.

-¿Qué harás si Haru se va Gokudera kun? – me preguntó la chica y sentí un balde de agua fría caer a mi cabeza. No me iba a permitir perderla, así que tomé mi saco y caminé hacia ella hecha una fiera antes de que Haru comenzara a quebrarse…

'

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido.

-Mujer estúpida – oí la voz del peli plata, un gran alivio me recorrió y al instante sentí como el saco de él me cubrió mi rostro lo cual agradecí, creo que Gokudera comprendió que no quería que me viesen llorar.

-Vamos el Yudaime necesita que hagamos algo – me tomó de la mano forzadamente, pude ver cómo le miró a Takeshi receloso y a mis espaldas escuché la voz de Tsuna: - ¡Si Haru, ve con el! –

Me subió a su deportivo y me fui con él.

_¿A dónde?_ No lo sé…. _¿Importaba?_ Realmente no… Solo ví como piso el acelerador _llevándome lejos de ahí..._

* * *

_ya se la robó xD_

_jaja Gracias por sus Reviews ^^  
_

_saludos a: _

_**Luce di cielo:** lo se u.u da pena Yama pero espero poder compensarlo n_n y claro jaja cuando menos te lo esperas Gokudera te sorprende con algo. :)_

_**Julieta. heartfilia:** espero seguir dejandote un buen sabor de lectura con mis drabbles :D _

_**puripri:** Gracias por tus reviews , y si Gokudera sonrojado es lindo :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_Hina sora_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

[ Me subió a su deportivo y me fui con él.

_¿A dónde?_ No lo sé…. _¿Importaba?_ Realmente no… Solo ví como piso el acelerador _llevándome lejos de ahí... ]  
_

Desperté, me había quedado dormida en el auto; observé y vi que estaba en la costa de Italia en un especie de mirador, la noche había llegado y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a donde estaba Gokudera en una de las bancas, al estar con él supe que lo de ir a un encargo era una excusa para sacarme de la mansión, algo que le agradecí.

Comencé a platicarle al italiano, que debía de regresar a Japón ya que veía que no encajaba en la familia, el por su parte me dijo entre sonrojos y desvío de miradas que eso era una tontería, que Tsuna, Kyoko y el me querían así que pertenecía a la familia; debía de darle crédito el peli plata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por decirme aquellas palabras.

- Miura – me llamó y se levantó frente a mí- olvida a Yamamoto, -hizo una leve pausa y repitió nuevamente - olvida a Yamamoto y aprende a defenderte.

- ¿Ha? … Haru no sabe de qué hablas – reclamé desviando mi mirada, quería aparentar que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Es la única estupidez que dirás? - dijo y claro estaba que comenzaba a irritarse el albino - Por tu jodido aspecto deprimente puedo ver que ya te diste cuenta que estar con el friki no te va a ayudar…

-¡No sabes ni lo que dices! – me molesté gritándole, Gokudera ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el reflejo que tanto odiaba ver de mí día con día.

-¡ si lo sé! – me gritó y se arrodilló quedando a mi altura – si vas a lloriquear ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez y deja de estar dando lástima! ¿Te has visto en el espejo este último mes? Pareces una muñeca de trapo sin vida,

-...-

-...Joder -su paciencia estaba al límite al ver que no le daba respuesta- ¡Tienes potencial Haru, sé que puedes aprender a defenderte, te enseñaré ,solo ven conmigo!

-…. -

– Maldición ¡Y qué si él ya no está contigo! ¡Yo estoy aquí!

_"yo estoy aquí "_

Sus palabras me dejaron anonada, helada, pero con mi corazón acelerado...

busqué su rostro y me encontré con sus ojos verdes..

Con su mirada tierna...

- Toma mi mano mujer -

_y más que una sugerencia, me pareció una orden por parte de él..._

* * *

_Que bonitooooooooooooo *-* _

_mañana subo la continuación. _

_si lo se D: , merezco que me lancen tomates, lo que pasa es que ya entre a la universidad n_nU ... pero prometo irle siguiendo, en la siguiente contesto sus lindos reviews ya que son las 12:50 am y debo ir a dormir. _

_bueno sin mas que deciir, Muchas gracias por leer ! _

_Reviews?_

_Hina Sora_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

[ Toma mi mano mujer - _y más que una sugerencia, me pareció una orden por parte de él... ]_

-Promete que estarás conmigo – le dije un tanto angustiada mientras tomaba su mano, sabia bien que estaba a punto de quebrarme, sobre todo al recibir esas palabras por parte de él.

-No puedo – me contesto

- pe-pero…

-Serán solo palabras vacías –

-¿ entonces porqu … -

– pero si prometo demostrarte que estaré contigo –me abrazó - Yo soy de acciones, no de palabras mujer .

Me sentí aliviada, con el, en sus brazos.

¿Este era el verdadero guardián de la tormenta? Me pregunte mientras una a una salían las lágrimas de mis ojos mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer. Hacía frio, eso era cierto, las gotas frías de la tormenta nos rodeaban a los dos pero por alguna extraña razón esa noche la tormenta era cálida.

-i-idiota –dije entre sollozos.

-¿Qué dijiste mujer? –

-idiota –dije entre lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa – así es como se trata a una dama Gokudera.

-tch! – chasqueó su lengua – no te acostumbres.

-Demasiado tarde – dije mientras aun le abrazaba y le susurraba al oído – yo ya me acostumbre a ti.

-tonta – fue lo único que exclamó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Esa noche supe que si decides caminar bajo la tormenta aprendes a vivir con ella, te acostumbras a su presencia y ésta te muestra su verdadero ser.

Yo ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a la presencia de Gokudera Hayato y sabía bien que no había vuelta atrás.

'

-¿Haru? – una voz muy peculiar me hizo volver en si a la fiesta - ¿Ya te retractaste de tu decisión? –preguntó el décimo Vongola de una manera cálida que a el le caracterizaba pero con un aire de madurez.

Tsuna san había crecido mucho, valla que sí.

-¿Hahi Tsuna-san? – me extrañé ante su pregunta – No, sabes bien que desde aquel día, _el fue mi determinación_ –sonreí de medio labio.

_Tsuna san sabía bien lo que había pasado._

* * *

_Bueno pues la conti :D_

_Gracias por ir leyendo y saludos a :_

_**Damydark:** si lo se, tarde mucho jaja esque había estado ocupada, pero tratare de no demorar tanto ^^ y gracias por tus reviews_

_**Luce di cielo :** siiii, lo se un yama como el manga, pero bueno,, ya verás que irá cambiando de actitud n_n . Jajaja y me encanta como Gokudera hace las cosas a su manera *OO* como esta declaración gracias por tu reviews_

_**Minaminerva:** gracias por tu review! Si, Yama da un poco de lastima pero ya verás q estará bien (:_

_**Puripri:** si, al parecer de una vez por todas se decidirá por Gokudera! Gracias por tu review n.n_

_Y sin mas que decir :D me voy, tengo tarea_

_Reviews?_

_Hina Sora_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

No, aquella vez eso no podía haber pasado...

¡Gokudera debería de haber estado en esos momentos en el aeropuerto conmigo!.

_Corre, corre Haru ~_

Corri lo más raído que pude esa vez, tenia que llegar, tenia que verle con mis ojos...

_"Gokudera fue herido, apresurate antes de que pase lo peor .. Atte Uni "_

Ese fue el mensaje que jaló el gatillo y que me hizo terminar donde estaba en estos momentos.

'

Finalmente llegué irrumpiendo en el cuarto en el que se encontraba el italiano, mucho más pálido de lo normal.

-No- susurre en un hilo de voz mientras le veía que a pesar de haber recibido atención hospitalaria, hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse bien.

-Mujer – susurro quedamente mientras me sonreía.

_¿este era el fin?_

_El pánico me invadió._

Corrí a abrazarle como si eso ayudara a que el se mantuviese vivo, no sabía que hacer ni que decir en esos momentos.

-¿Haru? – La voz de Tsuna se escuchó detrás de mio pero yo no le presté atención debida..

No esto no podía estar pasando.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Tsuna?! -pregunté estando al borde de la histeria, fui directa y seria como Gokudera me habia enseñado a serlo, sentia una impotencia inimaginable y no sabía en que o quien descargarla.

Hayato estaba mal y yo no sabía que hacer.

-Fui un señuelo – dijo el peli plata a duras penas –… en la misión - su voz era aspera y entrecortada.

Sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud.

___Hayato, no te vallas..._

_¡Con un demonio, hagan algo!_

* * *

_OMG ... O: _

_parece como si no tuviese sentido el drabble -_

_bueno _

_Amigo(as) una disculpa, he estado ocupadisima salgo muy tarde de la universidad -.- ._

_espero que se encuentren bien :)  
_

_¿revieews? _

_Hina Sora_


	13. Chapter 13

___**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

'

_Gokudera... ¿Alguna vez nos dijimos que nos queríamos, que nos amábamos?_

-No – negué con la cabeza varias veces en aquella noche perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

_¿Ese sería el fin de Gokudera?_

Me habían sacado de la habitación y yo me encontraba fuera sentada en el suelo, ya ni siquiera miraba quien estaba en el pasillo.

_¿Qué fue de ese maldito acuerdo de que esperarían a que volviera?_

Había llevado a kyoko chan a Namimori, al regresar en la misión iba a cubrir la espalda de Gokudera, pero mi vuelo se había atrasado.

_Gokudera ¿Por qué quiero llorar?_

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

_Gokudera ¿Quiero llorar porque me preocupa como estas …_

_O…._

_porque no le doy un sí a esto que siento por ti?_

Y sin proponérmelo rompí a llorar; lo último que recuerdo de esa noche fría y sofocante en donde las horas parecían eternas , fue que Uni estuvo conmigo unos momentos y Tsuna se la pasaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en el pasillo como si fuese un león enjaulado.

-Gokudera ya está estable – me dijo Tsuna san por la mañana intentando calmar mi aparente ansiedad que venía siendo expresada dentro de la habitación donde Hayato estaba.

- Haru – llamó intentando captar mi atención más yo sentí que una apuñalada por la espalda se avecinaba ya que el Vongola había guardado silencio durante toda la noche.

- ¿y si Gokudera muriera? –

_y soltó la pedrada._

Es verdad, _¿Qué pasaría si mi Hayato ya no estuviera?._

Miré en dirección hacia el cuerpo del italiano.

Realmente el tiempo no había reducido mi deseo, sólo me había hecho más cobarde.

- si Gokudera muriera, el mundo entero sería un extraño para mí –le miré firme.

Gokudera ya era _mi determinación_ y lidiar con él no iba a ser nada fácil.

Tsuna soltó una sonrisa como si hubiese dado la respuesta a un acertijo certeramente.

Y yo le imité.

- Joder – se quejó entre dientes el italiano y ambos miramos en su dirección.

_Un gran alivio ._

Eso fue lo que sentí en cuanto ambos vimos a Gokudera incorporándose poco a poco.

_Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza..._

_'_

-¿Pasa algo Haru? – preguntó Tsuna haciendo que volviera en sí a la realidad de la fiesta – estas muy…

-… ¿pensativa? – lo interrumpí complementando su oración – sólo recordaba Tsuna san, Haru chan está bien – sonreí mientras comenzaba a platicar con él

* * *

_si, creo q estuvo un poco extraño..._

_ pero espero que les guste al menos un poco . _

_El Goku Haru ira después._

_¿Reviews?_

_Hina Sora_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_.  
_

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas y nada me daba la seguridad de caminar hacia el.

Y es que… _¿Por qué tenía que hablar con Takeshi?_

Si, Gokudera me lo había restregado en la cara que tenía que hacerlo _hoy, en la fiesta,_ siendo un reto lo sumamente estúpido en el que no tuve opción más que aceptar o si no mi relación con Hayato terminaría, eso era seguro pues la discusión que habíamos tenido lo había orillado a él a amenazarme con esa idea seca, pero por más que me lo planteaba, aún no me decidía por caminar y hablar con Yamamoto, a pesar de que sabía bien que tenia que cerrar puertas sin importar que.

suspiré.

-Idiota – murmuré mirándo a Gokudera hablando con las demás invitadas, lo cual me ponía de muy mal humor sobre todo por la manera en la que Karin se le acercaba en un disimulo de coqueteo.

Bufé un poco, pero no hice nada por levantarme, me comportaría como la dama que era y no perdería los estribos por una estupidez...

Aunque ganas no me faltaban de usar las tecnicas que Hibari san me había enseñado.

-Idiota – murmuré nuevamente, aunque no lograba distinguir si mi coraje era porque hablaba con esas chicas o porque llevaba ignorándome toda la maldita noche.

La verdad es que , fuese cual fuese la razón dolía y sin más ni menos aparente mirar con interés a las personas que bailaban en cuanto noté que Gokudera fijaba su mirada en mi...

* * *

_ Bueno, un pedacito.. en el siguiente GokuHaru :D_

_Reviews?_

_Hina Sora_


End file.
